True Intentions
by MeB XanWill4Ever
Summary: Second in The Harris' Series, Sequel to The Unsuspecting Hero. Xander and Willow find happiness.
1. Preparations

TRUE INTENTIONS  
  
Author: MeB (aka XanWill4Ever-Michael B)  
  
Email: lenoxfiles@hotmail.com  
  
Spoiler: Sequel to The Unsuspecting Hero, the Second in The Harris' Series.  
  
Pairing: Xander/Willow  
  
Summary: A special day is going to arrive, but will Buffy and her friends be ready for it?  
  
Disclaimer: All characters of Buffy tVS are the property of Joss.  
  
Rating - PG-13  
  
xwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxw  
  
TRUE INTENTIONS  
  
1  
  
Willow stretched dreamily in the bed with her eyes closed and a happy look of contentment on her beautiful face. The sun was shining through the window of Xander's bedroom and it was turning out to be a wonderful day. She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Xander, but he wasn't there. Pulling the covers over her as she favored her right arm, which was in a cast, she looked toward the door and discovered it to be open.  
  
She heard Xander puttering out there in the kitchen and a smile touched her lips. He was making them a lunch. She got out of the bed and went to his closet where she picked out one of his long shirts. She put it on, buttoned it up, slipped her broken arm into its sling, and she walked out into the other room with a smile on her face.  
  
Xander looked at her from the stove and he grinned at her. "I didn't mean to wake you," he said. "God, Will...you look a lot better in that shirt than I do."  
  
"I could take it off, you know," she threatened.  
  
Xander cracked a smile. "Yes, you could. Then...you'd still look great." He looked into her eyes. "Looking at you now, Will...it's like my eyes are open for the first time in my life. You...you take my breath away." He went to her and hugged her, kissing her on the lips.  
  
Willow smiled at him. "I could get used to this." She inhaled the aroma from the stove. "Hey, good lookin', what'cha got cookin'?"  
  
"I'm cooking up something for you, gorgeous. Some bacon for some BLT's." He went back to the stove and checked on the sizzling bacon. "I thought you might be hungry."  
  
"I am," she confirmed with a nod. "You drained me pretty much in there, you ole dog, you." She watched him and favored him with a coy smile. "And you standing there with nothing but your boxers on just makes me go tingly."  
  
He grinned at her. "I, uh...I could take them off, you know."  
  
"We'll never eat any lunch if we keep this up."  
  
He prepared the BLT's on toasted wheat bread with lettuce, tomato, and bacon, and he cut the sandwiches in two pieces each. He served them on plates and brought them to the table where Willow had taken a seat. He went to the cupboard, grabbed two glasses, and then he grabbed the milk from the refrigerator. With all that, he finally joined his girl at the table.  
  
She smiled at him. "This is nice."  
  
He poured her a glass of milk. "So...how am I doing so far? On making you happy."  
  
She giggled. "This girl has no complaints." She watched him from across the table. "But it's not fair if I'm the only one happy."  
  
"Are you kidding, Will? My new name is Happy. I am Xander Happy Harris."  
  
"I thought it was Alexander Lavelle Harris." She gave him a knowing look.  
  
He shrugged. "That was then. This is now." He shook his head. "There is no Lavelle. Only Happy."  
  
"Well...how about just Xander and Willow Happy? That's what we could be? That's what we are." She took a bite of her BLT, watching him with her eyes.  
  
He took a bite of his, returning her look.  
  
They looked at each other.  
  
Willow's BLT was falling apart because she was having a difficult time holding it with two hands. "Ooops." She put her sandwich on her plate and smiled sheepishly. "I-I think I'm all thumbs here."  
  
Xander moved his chair closer to her and he picked up her BLT. "Let me help you with that." He brought the sandwich close to her mouth. "Just try to watch out for my fingers. I'm kind of attached to them."  
  
She smiled at him. "But that's the best part." She took a bite.  
  
He smiled as he saw a tiny bacon crumb at the corner of her lip. "Here...let me get that." He leaned toward her and kissed her lips softly.  
  
When he sat back, she looked at him with a smile. "Are you a human napkin?"  
  
"I'm whatever you want me to be."  
  
They looked into each other's eyes. They both knew that she didn't really need help with her BLT. They just wanted to be that much closer to one another. Xander and Willow wanted to be so lost into one another that there would be no hope of ever being found again. They had a long friendship with each other, but now it was more than that. It went beyond that. They were closer to each other now than they had ever been and they knew each other intimately.  
  
Willow's hand touched Xander's as he held onto her sandwich. She looked into his eyes. "Xander..."  
  
He hesitated, "Yeah, Will?"  
  
"I-I can see it in your eyes."  
  
Xander regarded her for a moment. "What can you see in my eyes?"  
  
She paused. "Fear."  
  
This was one of those moments when everything around them seemed to disappear and all there was were simply just the two of them. They focused on each other.  
  
"What do I fear?" he asked her as he put her sandwich onto her plate.  
  
She grabbed his hand and held it. "You...you fear that what happened between you and Anya will happen to us." She looked at him. "But...I know it won't happen."  
  
"How do you know, Will?"  
  
"Because I know you, Xander. I know you more than Anya does. I know you more than Buffy does." She hesitated, "I know why you did what you did. I also know that you are not like your father. You're a better man than he is, Xander. You wouldn't treat me like your father has treated your mother. T-that's just not you."  
  
He smiled wryly at her. "Willow..."  
  
"Well...it's true." She gave him her tough look. "Besides, you know that I'd knock you on your silly hind end if you did treat me like that. What kind of a girl do you think I am, huh, buster?"  
  
He laughed.  
  
She smiled. "So...so we're clear on this, aren't we, Alexander Lavelle Happy Harris? You are not running out on me. Ever!"  
  
"No." He looked at her face. "There's no way that's ever going to happen." He took her hand in his. "Which is why..." He closed his eyes.  
  
She looked at him, puzzled. "Uh, which is why what?"  
  
He looked into her eyes. "I've been doing a lot thinking...while you were sleeping. This marriage thing...We've seen our share of them, haven't we? The big weddings. The family feuds that come out of them. The invitations. The orders...tuxedos for the groom and party, the gowns for the bride and her party." He let out a sigh. "Then you have to get a place to set up for it, and you've got to get everything just right so that by the time you finally get to it, you're just--"  
  
"Hey!" Willow squeezed his hand. "Come back down to earth, Xander. Don't get crazy on me."  
  
He smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Will. I just...I just don't want to live my life alone in this apartment any more. I-I really would like it if you would stay with me."  
  
She caught her breath. "X-Xander...are-are-are you asking me to live with you?"  
  
"Yes. But...there is one condition."  
  
She looked at him with surprise. "Oh. Well, uh...wh-what is that condition?"  
  
"You live with me in this apartment...as my wife."  
  
Her eyes widened. "Xander..."  
  
"Just say yes."  
  
"Yes."  
  
He blinked. "You-you said yes."  
  
"You told me to."  
  
He hesitated, "Oh...then, you mean no?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh...Wait. Wait a minute. Do you mean yes or no?"  
  
She looked at him in exasperation. "Xander, stop that! I mean, yes, I will be your wife!" She tried to hug him but her arm in her cast got in the way.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.  
  
There were tears on her face as she buried her face in his neck. She was happy. She was so happy. And Xander was, too.  
  
"I love you, Will," he whispered to her. "I love you so much."  
  
Willow looked at him. "I-I love you, too." She touched his lips with her fingertips. "When?"  
  
He kissed her fingers. "Soon. Let's not wait too long."  
  
She nodded in agreement. "No, l-let's not wait at all...And let's not plan any big wedding, Xander. I-it can be just you and me...And-and we'll invite only Buffy, Dawn...Giles, and Anya."  
  
"We'll get a Justice of the Peace."  
  
She smiled through her tears. "W-we could be married by the weekend!"  
  
They hugged each other, and then they began to make their plans. They decided that they wouldn't tell their friends of their true intentions until that very second it was revealed. They made some phone calls, set up an appointment with the local Justice of the Peace, and got the wheels in motion. They spent the entire day making sure that their wedding plans were going smoothly. They went to the local jeweler and purchased rings with money that Xander had been saving up.  
  
They took in a movie and had dinner. They spent the entire day together.  
  
When they were back in the apartment, Xander called the Summer Residence.  
  
Dawn answered.  
  
"Hey, short stuff," Xander greeted.  
  
Dawn squealed on the other end. "Well, it's about time you called! Tell me everything! I want to know what you two are doing and then I want to know when we can see you together!"  
  
"How about Friday?"  
  
There was a pause. "Friday? What's happening Friday?"  
  
Xander looked at Willow and smiled. "Just tell Buffy that we are making reservations for a table of six at the Olive Garden at five o' clock."  
  
"You-you're taking us to dinner?" Dawn screamed a scream of joy. "Omigod!! You-you-you have an announcement to make! Oh, Xander!! I am so happy for you and Willow!!"  
  
He chuckled. "We're happy, too. Just be sure to tell Buffy, Giles, and Anya."  
  
"I will!"  
  
"'Bye."  
  
"'Bye, this is so exciting!!"  
  
Xander grinned and hung up the phone. Then he went over to Willow and he sat with her on the couch. "It's been a big day," he said.  
  
She nodded a happy nod of agreement. "It has."  
  
"Tomorrow, I have some things to take care of in the morning."  
  
"What sort of things?"  
  
"I was offered a job and I'm going to look the site over tomorrow with my crew."  
  
She smiled. "Mr. Foreman. That's great that you were offered a job. Is it a big one?"  
  
He nodded. "Could be. Only thing is, I have to be there dark and early. Around 4 am."  
  
She made a face. "Ouch. Well, I might be a grumpy grump if you try and wake me up, mister."  
  
"I'll just sneak you in a kiss."  
  
"Well...I can wake up for that." She paused. "But if you got to get up early, then maybe we should hit the hay and, you know..." She waggled her eyes. "You can keep your promise and make me happy all over again."  
  
He chuckled. Then he picked her up and carried her into his room...soon to be their room.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
3:30 am...  
  
Xander showered and as he did, Willow, wearing nothing but his shirt, put on a pot of coffee and cooked some eggs. They shared a breakfast, and then they kissed on the doorstep before Xander left.  
  
Willow was going to go back to bed, but she decided not to. It was a nice morning, and so she dressed and went out for a walk. She walked and thought happy thoughts of Xander. She remembered all of the times she had wanted to be with him when they were in school together. She remembered wanting him then. Just as she wanted him now.  
  
She remembered sitting at a table with Buffy at the Bronze. They had gone to the zoo earlier that day, but then they were hanging out at their favorite place, and Willow had been keeping her eye on the entrance. She had been watching for Xander Harris.  
  
"Well," Buffy had said to her, "I'm not constantly monitoring his health, his moods, his blood pressure..."  
  
Willow in her memory and Willow taking a walk said dreamily, "130 over 80."  
  
Buffy had given her a smile. "You've got it bad, girl."  
  
And having it bad never felt so good.  
  
"Willow Harris," she said to herself. "Willow Harris." She breathed in a happy sigh and she smiled.  
  
It was really happening.  
  
They were going to be together. They were going to be...  
  
Suddenly, she stopped walking as a cold chill washed over her. She hadn't realized where she had been walking to until she happened to be looking right at the hideous demon statue attached to the steeple of the temple she had pulled up from the ground on the bluff. She stared at it and backed away.  
  
It had been a horrible thing that she was about to do...but then Xander had saved the world that day. He really was a hero. People just didn't know it. Willow thought about that and she knew in her heart that the man she loved hadn't come up there to save the world. He had come up there to save her...and that's exactly what he did.  
  
Willow took another step back from the steeple.  
  
That's when she saw the dark form sitting atop the cliff overlooking the ocean. Someone was sitting there.  
  
Curious, Willow moved toward the dark form. As she drew nearer she saw that it was a man, and the man had his back to her.  
  
But he knew someone was behind him. And he knew who that someone was.  
  
"Didn't think you'd be back up here again, Red," he replied, not turning his head. "Not after what I heard."  
  
Willow froze.  
  
She couldn't believe it.  
  
After a year had passed, Spike had returned to Sunnydale.  
  
xwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxw  
  
TO BE CONTINUED-- 


	2. The Return

TRUE INTENTIONS  
  
2  
  
Willow froze.  
  
For a year, no one had heard anything about what had become of Spike. It was said that the vampire with the chip in his head had simply decided to leave.  
  
That may have been so.  
  
But now...here he was. Sitting on the edge of the bluff with the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks below. He had a cigarette in his mouth. He was wearing his white shirt and black pants, but there was no sign of his long coat anywhere. Willow had never seen him without his coat. It was a part of Spike, or at least she had come to think so.  
  
His words came back to her.  
  
"Didn't think you'd be back up here again, Red," he replied, not turning his head. "Not after what I heard."  
  
She looked at him as she hugged herself against a sudden cold chill, favoring her arm, which was in a cast. There was something different about Spike. Something odd. She took a hesitant step toward him as she tried to peek around him at his face.  
  
Spike slowly turned his head. "You shouldn't be here."  
  
Willow hesitated, "Uh...w-where have you been, Spike?"  
  
"Why? You're not going to tell me that I was missed, are you? Because we both know that I wasn't missed. Not by you. Not by any of the Scoobies..." He couldn't hide the pain in his voice, even though he tried, as he said, "And especially not from Buffy. You...you all probably had a bloody party in my absence."  
  
"Spike...there-there wasn't any party." She took another step toward him. "Everyone was upset...you know...n-not with just what you did, but...but there were other things going on." She didn't know what else to say other than she had to get him talking so she could try to find out why he had returned.  
  
Spike nodded. "I heard. Rack is very upset, Will. You...you shouldn't have bothered him. He's not bloody likely to forget what you did to him."  
  
Willow had thought along those same thoughts herself. Would Rack come after her? She didn't know. Suddenly, it dawned on her that Spike had called her "Will" and that was something he had never done before. There was definitely something wrong. He usually stuck to nicknames like "Red".  
  
"I'll be okay. Giles is back, and he...he told me not to worry about Rack."  
  
Spike nodded soberly. "Good. Good for him. I hope he can keep you safe." He looked out toward the ocean. "You deserve it, you know. All of you deserve to be happy. We...we bloody vamps and demons have tormented you enough, haven't we?" He flicked his cigarette butt out over the edge. "It's about time to end the suffering," he said softly.  
  
Willow looked at him. Then she looked out toward the ocean and at the horizon, she saw a sliver of light beginning to touch the surface of the ocean. "Uh...Spike? Sh-shouldn't you be heading inside somewhere?" She pointed nervously toward the sliver of light. "I-I'd say in about twenty minutes, there's gonna be a barbeque, b-but you'll be the main course."  
  
She thought he was going to get up, brush himself off, and run for cover.  
  
But he didn't.  
  
Instead, he looked toward the sliver of light and he looked at it with a strong feeling of calm. "I didn't plan on running into anyone, Willow. You shouldn't have come here."  
  
"Spike...what are you talking about?" she looked at him with concern.  
  
"I didn't come back to Sunnydale to see anyone."  
  
Understanding appeared in Willow's eyes. "Y-you came to die?" She looked out toward the sliver of light and saw that the sun was rising. "Spike, just-just like that? You're going to end it?" She looked at him and pleaded with him for reason. "You can't quit now. No matter how bad it is...you can't just end it!"  
  
Spike bowed his head. "Why do you care?"  
  
She hesitated as tears welled up in her eyes. "Everybody hurts, Spike. Everybody. Not just you or me. But everybody. If-if everybody decided to end it just because it hurts too much, then...then who would be left?"  
  
Spike's head was still bowed. Then his shoulders began to shake and Willow stared in astonishment as she realized that he was crying.  
  
Spike was sobbing his heart out.  
  
Willow couldn't take it. She went to him and grabbed him by the arm with her left hand. "C'mon, Spike. We have to go!"  
  
He tried to shake her off. "No! Let me go, Willow! I can't live like this!" He turned his head and looked at her.  
  
And she looked into his eyes.  
  
Really looked.  
  
She gasped...and she understood. With grim resolve, she grabbed him by the arm and said, "I'm just starting to be happy again, Spike. Please don't ruin my happiness with another senseless death."  
  
Startled, he regarded her. "You...you think my death would be senseless?"  
  
She nodded. "Please...come with me."  
  
Spike didn't have the heart in him to fight her. He allowed her to lead him away from the bluff. They walked fast for a while, but when the flesh on his skin began to sizzle, she forced them into a run. They made it back to Xander's apartment where Willow tried to lead him inside but the invisible barrier stopped him from entering.  
  
To Willow's horror, she suddenly realized that Xander had never invited Spike in. That was understandable, of course, for she knew how much Xander hated Spike. But the circumstances were different. Things had changed.  
  
Without thinking about it, she said, "Spike, you're invited! Now get in here!"  
  
Spike passed through the threshold, and Willow slammed the door shut. She made him sit down and he just fell onto the sofa, steam rising from him as a result of being outside.  
  
Willow looked at him.  
  
Spike looked awful. He looked withdrawn and paler than usual.  
  
"Spike...are you okay?" she asked him as she went to draw the curtains closed. She had to move quickly for the sun was shining toward him and yet she only had one good hand to pull the curtains closed. But she managed, and the apartment was protected from the rays of the sun.  
  
Spike didn't look at her. He didn't respond.  
  
She walked toward him and looked at his face. "Spike...I-I'm sorry. What you must be feeling...i-it must be horrible."  
  
"What do you know?" he said bitterly.  
  
"Your...your soul has been restored."  
  
He looked up at her, surprised. "How do you know that?"  
  
"I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"You can see my soul...?"  
  
Willow shrugged. "Well, no, but, you're different. I can see it in your eyes, Spike." She paused. "How did it happen?"  
  
He looked at her. Then he looked away and shook his head. In frustration, he said, "What does it bloody matter how it happened?! I have the damned thing and it's killing me!" He put his head in his hands. "Why did you stop me? Why couldn't you have just let me die?"  
  
Willow pulled up one of the chairs from the kitchen table and she sat into it as she watched Spike. "Y-you shouldn't have to be alone, Spike. No one should. It...it doesn't matter what you did any more." She hesitated, "I- I know others would disagree...but I know what pain is. I-I know how you must be feeling. I know what it's like to bring pain and suffering to others, and then have to live with it. I--"  
  
He snapped his head and glared at her. "How could you bloody say you know what I'm feeling?! Have you ever gone and done the things I've done in the lifetimes I've done them?! How many innocent lives have you tortured just for the bloody thrill of it? Or how much blood have you tasted? I've killed two Slayers, Willow!" He held up two fingers in front of her. "Two of them!! If I hadn't of killed them, how much suffering could have been avoided then?! So don't tell me you know how I..." He stopped.  
  
Willow was crying.  
  
He closed his eyes and turned his head. "Oh...God..." He sat back and brought his hands to his face. Then he looked at Willow. "I'm...I'm so sorry, Willow. I...I didn't mean to lash out at you like that. Bloody hell, I'm sorry." His voice was low and husky. The emotion was so thick in his throat, he could almost choke on it. He wished he could have.  
  
Willow shook her head. "D-don't be sorry."  
  
"Willow..."  
  
"No. You see...I-I really do know...how you feel." She rubbed at her eyes absently. "M-maybe not in the same way...but, Spike...I was going to end it all...for everyone. I-I could hear everyone's thoughts. I felt their pain. Their suffering. A-and then, there I was...with no thoughts of remorse. I didn't care about anything but killing the world." She paused as she remembered who stood there that day to stop her and a small smile touched her lips. "He stopped me. Xander saved me, Spike." She looked at him. "S-so, I want to do the same thing that he did for me. I want to help save you."  
  
Spike closed his eyes and shook his head. "You can't save me, Willow. I'm a demon! A monster. They were all right about me. I'm no good."  
  
"You are. You have a soul. You can be good."  
  
He took a deep breath as he began to look around the apartment. He looked at her. "So...you...you got yourself a place of your own." He sniffed. "Well, it's nice, Will. It's really nice." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Th-the last time I knew, you lived at Buf...the Summers house."  
  
Willow paused in thought. "I never went back there to live...after what happened."  
  
He nodded. "Of course...You wouldn't have."  
  
"A-and this isn't really my apartment."  
  
Spike looked at her, a puzzled look on his face. "Sure, it is, Will. How can it not be your place? You invited me in. You can't invite me in unless it's yours."  
  
Willow thought about that. It was her home now. It had been for a few days and it would be for as long as she and Xander continued to live there. Then she thought of Xander and she became afraid. Afraid that he would leave her now because of Spike. She blinked back new tears. She tried to believe that Xander wouldn't do that.  
  
He couldn't.  
  
Spike watched her and he couldn't help but be concerned. "Willow...what is it?"  
  
"Th-this is Xander's apartment," she said quietly.  
  
He hesitated, "But...YOU invited me in. That must mean that..." He stopped as he realized what had happened. "You two are...?" He stopped again.  
  
She nodded. "I...I'm madly in love with Xander."  
  
"Nooo..."  
  
She looked at him, puzzled. "Spike...?"  
  
Spike rose to his feet as he looked at Willow. "No, damn it...I won't let you do this! I can't let you ruin your only chance at happiness."  
  
She rose to her feet, too. "What-what are you talking about? Spike, I love Xander, and we--"  
  
He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked at her closely. "YOU invited me in here to save me, but by doing so, you risk losing Xander. I can't let Xander find me here, Willow. He won't forgive this. Then there'll be another bloody fine mess I started!" He let her go and headed for the front door.  
  
"Spike!!" Willow hurried in front of him and she put her back to the door. "Stop it! If you go out there, you'll die!"  
  
"I deserve it!" he snapped. "And you deserve to be happy with Xander. But you won't be if he finds out you invited me. He hates me, Will, and he would have never invited me in. Now get out of my bloody way."  
  
"No! I can't! Please...don't do this, Spike. We can work this out."  
  
"Get out of my way, or I'll throw you aside!"  
  
Willow stood her ground. "No."  
  
Sighing, Spike grabbed a hold of her and tried to shove her aside, but she hung onto his shirt with her hands. Her right arm was straining against the sudden pressure he was causing, but she tried to ignore the pain. Spike pulled her off balance, and then he shoved her away from him. Willow hit the wall and fell to the floor.  
  
Hard.  
  
She cried out in pain from her broken arm and favored it as Spike turned to look at her with concern. His hand was on the doorknob.  
  
"Willow," he said hoarsely. "I'm...I'm sorry."  
  
Willow got to her feet. "Spike..."  
  
He looked at her and waited.  
  
Suddenly, she charged him and crashed into him, using her right shoulder to plow into his stomach. The momentum of her charge was enough to take them both into the kitchen. They crashed into the table and then onto it. With a crash, the table broke, sending them falling to the floor. Spike finally managed to grab Willow again and he shoved her off from him. He began to rise to his feet and Willow kicked him hard between his legs.  
  
"Owww!!" Holding himself, Spike stumbled away from Willow and he found himself leaning against the wall. He held himself and groaned as he saw Willow getting unsteadily to her feet. "That wasn't bloody nice!" he shouted.  
  
Willow held her injured arm to her. She watched Spike warily. "Y-you're hurting me...by fighting. Stop it."  
  
Spike turned his head. He saw something. Resigned, he turned to look at Willow. "I don't want to hurt anyone any more," he said softly. "That's why I have to do this." His hand reached out and grabbed a hold of the curtains hanging over the window.  
  
Willow didn't know what else to do. She grabbed a hold of the frying pan from off the stove and she charged Spike with it. Just as he pulled the curtain down and the sun began to shine in, she smacked the pan against his head.  
  
Spike saw stars as he fell.  
  
Willow tossed the curtain over him, and for good measure, she hit him again.  
  
Finally, she sat on the floor next to Spike who was covered with the curtain. He wasn't moving. But he was still there. Willow tried to catch her breath as she looked at Spike's unmoving form. Then she looked at what she was holding in her hand.  
  
It was the handle of the frying pan.  
  
The frying pan itself had snapped off and was lying on the floor by her feet.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes as she grabbed her arm and winced from the pain. She thought of Xander again. He was going to be home soon...and then she didn't have any idea what was going to happen next.  
  
xwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxw  
  
TO BE CONTINUED-- 


	3. Please Forgive Me

TRUE INTENTIONS  
  
3  
  
It had taken a lot of doing on Willow's part, but she had managed to do it. She had managed to drag Spike from out of the rays of the sun and into Xander's bedroom. Then she took off the curtain from him and tossed it aside. She had already closed the curtains in the bedroom, but she hoped that she could finish what she intended to do before he regained consciousness. She found some extension cords that Xander wasn't using and she used one to tie Spike's arms behind his back.  
  
It was not an easy task. Especially with an injured arm. She had to retie and double check her knots. Once she was satisfied, she waited.  
  
Spike came to and he said, "Bloody hell."  
  
"G-get up, Spike," Willow told him.  
  
Spike sat up and looked at her. "Willow...what are you doing?!"  
  
Willow wasn't in the mood to be nice any more. Her eyes were red from crying, her arm hurt like hell, and she was scared that she was going to lose Xander. In spite of all of that, she really did want to help Spike, but she wished he would at least be a little more cooperative.  
  
"Get on your feet," she said again.  
  
He looked at her. The fight suddenly left him. Willow looked so tired, so sad...and he was at fault. Why didn't he just end it back at the cave? Why did he have to come back to Sunnydale?  
  
He rose to his feet.  
  
"Get on the bed," Willow ordered.  
  
Spike looked at her. "What?"  
  
"Oh, please...Just do it."  
  
Spike watched her as he sat on the bed and put his feet up. He laid back down and let out a sigh. "You happy now?"  
  
Willow used the other cord to tie his feet together. It was tricky and it was painful on her arm, but she managed. She tugged experimentally on her knots and was satisfied that he wouldn't get loose.  
  
She looked at him. "Please behave."  
  
Spike just looked at her.  
  
"Xander will be back soon...I-I have to tell him." She let out a sigh. "Don't make it worst than it already is."  
  
"Willow...let me go and I'll be out of all of your lives."  
  
"It's not that simple, and you know it."  
  
"But it is!" he argued.  
  
She shook her head. Then she stepped out of the room, closed the door behind her and she leaned back against the wall. She slid down into a sitting position and cried to herself. ________________________  
  
It was a few hours later.  
  
Willow was sitting up on the sofa with her feet stretched out before her.  
  
She heard people approaching the door, and that meant that Xander was returning. But he wasn't returning alone. If he had been alone, she thought that maybe she could have had a chance to talk to him, but now this only complicated things.  
  
She listened.  
  
Then she closed her eyes as she heard Buffy's voice, and then Dawn's.  
  
Things had just become a lot more complicated.  
  
The door opened and in walked Xander, Buffy, and Dawn.  
  
"Hey, guess who I ran into--" Xander began, and then he saw the broken table and the curtains lying on the floor of his apartment. "--as I was coming home?" He looked at Willow. He hurried over to her and knelt beside her. "Will, are you okay? What happened?"  
  
Willow glanced at Buffy and Dawn as they approached, looks of concern on their faces. She looked into Xander's eyes and she leaned closer to him. Her voice was trembling. "Please," she whispered, "just tell me that y- you'll forgive me and everything will be all right."  
  
Dawn tried to hear what she was saying. "What? Willow--"  
  
Buffy raised a hand. She had heard.  
  
Xander regarded Willow. "Hey...what kind of talk is this? Forgive you? For what?"  
  
"I don't want to lose you," she told him.  
  
He shook his head. "You won't." He held her hand in both of his. "Tell me what happened."  
  
Willow glanced at Buffy. "I-I invited Spike in."  
  
Xander's eyes widened. "You did what?"  
  
"I invited Spike in and I tried to help him."  
  
Buffy sat down beside Willow and she shook her head. "Willow, you shouldn't have let Spike in! He doesn't want any help." She looked around the room. "Ohmigod! He attacked you!"  
  
"Willow, are you okay?" Dawn asked.  
  
Xander ran his hand through Willow's hair as he brought his face close to hers. "How did it happen, Will? Did Spike manage to convince you to let him in after I left you this morning? After he attacked you, where did he go?"  
  
She paused. "Spike didn't attack me, Xander."  
  
Xander frowned. "He...didn't?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Then...what happened?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I attacked him."  
  
They looked at her.  
  
"You attacked Spike?" Xander asked incredulous.  
  
Willow nodded. Then everything came out from her beginning with her walk to the bluff and ending with their fight in the apartment. She didn't tell them about tying up Spike...at least not at the moment.  
  
"But I don't understand," Dawn said softly. "Willow, after all the things that Spike has done...and what he tried to do to my sister...how could you let him in?"  
  
Willow looked at Buffy. "Spike has had his soul restored to him."  
  
The room got very quiet. Xander looked at Willow. "Are you sure about this?"  
  
She nodded. "He was going to die, Xander. I-I couldn't let him do it without trying to save him."  
  
Xander surprised her by giving her a kiss. Then he smiled wryly at her. "I should take more lessons from you, Willow. You are the most compassionate person I know."  
  
"You're...you're not mad?"  
  
He shook his head. "No. I am worried, though. There's no telling what Spike will do if we don't find him. Where did he go after he left here?"  
  
Willow hesitated, "Spike...didn't leave." She paused. "He couldn't have."  
  
"If he didn't leave," Buffy began, "then where is he?"  
  
Willow pointed to the closed door to Xander's bedroom. Xander walked over to it, he opened it and he looked inside. For a moment, he just stood there with his back turned toward Buffy, Dawn, and Willow. But finally, he closed the door and slowly turned around.  
  
He looked at Willow.  
  
He shook his head, and blinked his eyes.  
  
Then he turned around and opened the door again as if to confirm what his eyes had told him what he had seen the first time. He looked...and he looked. And he closed the door again.  
  
He looked at Willow.  
  
"What is it, Xander?" Dawn asked, brimming with curiosity.  
  
Xander opened his mouth to tell her...but then all he could do was fall on the floor and laugh his fool ass off. Buffy and Dawn stared at him as Willow looked on with concern. But then she started to smile.  
  
Buffy went over to Xander and tried to help him up, but he just waved her off and got to his feet. Then he looked at Willow and he fell down laughing again. Dawn couldn't help it. She began to laugh, too. She didn't know what was so funny but she laughed because it was infectious laughter.  
  
Buffy opened the bedroom door and then she looked inside Xander's room.  
  
Spike's voice from inside could be heard saying, "I don't see what's so bleeding funny out there."  
  
Buffy snorted. Then she closed the door and fell on the floor beside Xander laughing hysterically. There were tears coming from Xander and Buffy, they were laughing so hard.  
  
Dawn ran over to the door and she opened it. She blinked in surprise. "Spike?"  
  
"It's not really that funny, you know," he said from inside the room.  
  
Dawn saw the vampire tied up and lying on the bed and she burst out laughing, too. She left the door open. Willow hadn't moved from the couch, but she was laughing now, too. She mostly felt relieved that Xander wasn't going to leave her.  
  
Xander got to the couch and pulled himself up as he looked at Willow. "My...my one-armed fiancée'!" he exclaimed. "She-she tied up Spike!"  
  
Buffy laughed. "'Hey, Spike! I can take you with one arm tied behind my back!'" She slapped the floor. "Willow..." She couldn't go on because she couldn't stop laughing.  
  
Willow watched her friends and the man that she loved. She was glad they were laughing. It looked good on them. She waited for the laughter to subside and when it did, she found Xander regarding her with curiosity.  
  
"How did you do it, Will?" he asked. "Giles said the magic was gone, so how did you do it? How did you knock him out and tie him up like that?"  
  
Willow hesitated. "I-I owe you a new frying pan."  
  
He grinned at her.  
  
"Oh...a-and a new table."  
  
"We'll pick out a new table together, or better yet, I'll make you one myself."  
  
She smiled.  
  
He shook his head, amazed. "But you tied up Spike all by yourself." He gently put his hand on her cast. "The strain must have been painful on your arm."  
  
"I took some advil. I-I'm fine." She looked up at him. "But...what do we do about Spike now?"  
  
Xander turned to look at Buffy. "I don't really know. What do you think, Buffy?"  
  
Buffy looked at Dawn. "I don't know. We need to call Giles and Anya and tell them what happened. One thing is for sure...Now that Spike has a soul, things are different."  
  
"Ted Bundy had a soul."  
  
"Xander..." Willow said softly.  
  
Xander turned to look at her.  
  
She hesitated. "If...if Spike had wanted to kill me, he would have done it on the bluff where I found him. But the only one he was interested in killing was himself." She paused. "Spike feels pain, Xander. I-I saw it in his eyes. I-I recognized it."  
  
"Will...what do you think we should do?"  
  
"I-I think we should help him. I think we should give him the same chance that we gave Angel."  
  
Buffy looked at Willow and nodded. "I think you're right."  
  
Dawn nodded. "Me, too."  
  
"Well, that's all bloody marvelous!" called Spike from the bedroom. "Since you've all agreed to help me, could you start by untying me?" There was a pause. "And please...a little less laughter."  
  
But they couldn't help it. The laughter began again.  
  
xwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxw  
  
TO BE CONTINUED-- 


	4. The Announcement

TRUE INTENTIONS  
  
4  
  
The reservations had been made for the Olive Garden and the table was set for seven. The time had been changed to seven o' clock because Spike had been added to the invitation and the sun was setting by then.  
  
Xander sat at the head of the table with Willow on his right. Then there was Dawn and Buffy. At the other end across from Xander sat Spike. And to Spike's right sat Giles and then Anya. They were all just talking about old times and reminiscing, but they were all casting eager glances at Xander and Willow in anticipation of the announcement they were sure was coming.  
  
Even Spike was brimming with anticipation. Ever since Xander personally invited him to the dinner, Spike had felt nothing but respect for him. After all, the man had hated him once, and perhaps he still did. But Xander was willing to open up a bit because of Willow. He was making a change for her.  
  
Spike found that to be noble.  
  
And he himself was speechless. He didn't deserve to be here, and yet now that he had a soul, he was being shown some kind of a second chance.  
  
Finally, it was Buffy who couldn't take any more. She turned to Xander and Willow and said, "Enough of this, you two. You invited us here for a reason."  
  
Xander smiled at Willow. "We did?"  
  
"Yes!" Dawn exclaimed. "For an announcement. So announce!!"  
  
Xander paused as he looked into Willow's eyes. "What do you think? Do you think we should let them in on out true intentions for this little get together? Or maybe we should let them stew some more?"  
  
"Let's not make them stew any more." She nodded and gazed back into his eyes. "We really should let them in on our true intentions...'cause I'm starting to get all tingly."  
  
"Would you like more wine?"  
  
"Oh, trust me, man-of-mine. It's not the wine."  
  
Giles cleared his throat. "A-are you two going to behave?"  
  
Xander grinned at him. "Why? Do you know a good place? Like maybe the bushes in the park?"  
  
Anya looked at Giles. "Does...everybody know about...?" she whispered.  
  
Xander rose to his feet and all eyes looked at him. He smiled. "I just want to say to you all that I can't think of a better group of people to share a piece of happiness with. Willow and I did invite you here for a reason. And I'm sure you know what that reason is...or at least, you think you do." He nodded to one of the waiters who was watching for his signal.  
  
Two waiters came out and they carried flowers. Anya and Dawn were given the flowers and they looked at each other curiously.  
  
"Anya and Dawn, we want you to be the bridal party and the flower girls. The two of you have brought us a lot of love. We've been through a lot," he said as he looked at Anya, "and we've had a few bumps in the road before us. But we're stronger now because of it." He paused. "We love you and we're grateful that you could be a part of our lives."  
  
Willow smiled up at Xander.  
  
Xander cleared his throat as he felt it tighten with emotion. He held up a finger as he picked up his wine glass. He took a drink. Then he took a deep breath. "It's funny," he said softly, "but I promised myself that I wouldn't get choked up and yet...here I am." He chuckled nervously.  
  
Buffy, Dawn, and Anya were also getting choked up.  
  
Xander put his drink down. "To Giles and Buffy...we..." He cleared his throat. "Words cannot describe what the two of you have meant to us over the years. From the first day you entered into our lives to this day...I wouldn't trade the experiences for anything. We've really been through a lot, the four of us. Giles, it may not show, but we looked up to you as more than just Buffy's Watcher. We thought of you as our Watcher, too. You watched out for us like we were your own, and we truly do love you. Buffy, you are our best friend. You were always there for us. Not to save us from vampires or demons. But to save us from ourselves. That is why Willow and I feel that it is you as a Slayer and you, Giles, as a Watcher who should have the honor of giving Willow away as the Bride."  
  
Giles took off his glasses and wiped at his eyes. "Oh, dear..."  
  
Buffy looked at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
Xander took another deep breath. He held two small cases and he walked over to Buffy. "This is the ring that you will give to Willow for her to give to me." He turned and handed the other case toward Spike. "And this is for you to give to me."  
  
Spike's mouth dropped open in astonishment. "Wh-what's this?"  
  
Xander hesitated. "Willow and I talked it over last night, Spike. We have decided that you should be the best man."  
  
"Me? Your best man?" He looked up at him. "Have you gone bleeding mad?"  
  
"No. I haven't gone mad. Look, Spike...I may not like what you are, but as Willow has pointed out to me, you don't either." He paused. "You have a soul now. You can start living like you have one today by being our best man."  
  
Spike continued to look at him. Then he suddenly got up from the table and threw his arms around Xander. "Oh, you are good people! You are just good people!"  
  
Xander was startled, but he hugged him as Willow gave him the thumbs up.  
  
Spike sat back down and he used a napkin to dab at his eyes.  
  
Xander returned to his place but he didn't sit down.  
  
"Well...th-this is all wonderful news," Giles said as he put on his glasses. "S-so, you have told us what we are in all this, but you haven't said when."  
  
Xander smiled as he held out his hand to Willow. Willow took his hand and she rose up from the table.  
  
Dawn looked at them. "Are we rehearsing?"  
  
"Oh, no...We've decided to skip the rehearsal," Willow said with a smile.  
  
As if on queue, a man who looked like Gene Hackman approached their table. He was a Justice of the Peace. For the rest of the evening, he performed the Marriage Ceremony in the presence of several witnesses. Giles, Anya, Buffy, Dawn, and Spike, not to mention several waiters and waitresses, and several other patrons of the Olive Garden.  
  
When they were pronounced as Man and Wife, all of the people present that night cheered loudly and toasted the new Groom and Bride.  
  
It was a happy day.  
  
Sunnydale had new residents.  
  
They were Mr. and Mrs. Harris. Xander and Willow Harris.  
  
xwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxw  
  
THE END 


End file.
